


Stuff of Legends - A Fourteener

by GallifreyWrites



Series: Poems for the Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyWrites/pseuds/GallifreyWrites
Summary: A story of lost hope.Hella angst so read at your own risk.Sort of in an AU with no metacrisis ten? I don’t have the answers, just the ideas.
Series: Poems for the Doctor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151372





	Stuff of Legends - A Fourteener

My mother told me stories of the bravest man alive,  
Who fought for those that could not fight and helped our world survive.  
She told me all the legends, every name and every story,  
Of Dr. Smith, of Thete, and J McCrimmon of Balamory.  
How vengeful gods, the Cybermen, and demons were afeared,  
And how they cowered in his grace if ever he appeared.  
The stories kept me warm at night, the knowledge kept me sane,  
The knowledge that if trouble found me he would come again.  
And now I know this much is true, but I do not feel peace,  
Because the man that I have seen, that storm has long since ceased.  
His fight is gone. He cannot help. He has no hope to spread,  
For all he has is sorrow now, regret, and pain, and dread.  
And now the monsters rule with fear but he cannot be moved,  
He leaves us now to feed his guilt and make his point well-proved.

Although I miss her dearly, I am glad my mother passed,  
For if she were to see him now, that sight would be her last.  
I’m glad she never had to learn her hope was all in vain.  
I’m glad her tales were real to her, her light was never stained.  
The tales that I remember, they no longer bring resolve.  
They bring resentment towards the man who let himself dissolve.  
My mother smiled as she died, that hope still burnt inside her.  
Her hope that they again could be, The Doctor and Rose Tyler.


End file.
